Amor Enemigo
by vigospain
Summary: Eve acaba de conocer a un grupo que detesta "The Corre" cuyo líder es Wade Barrett.A la Diva no le gusta lo que hacen,pero...Que ocurre cuando hay algo en ese grupo que le empieza a gustar?Wade/Eve y en una parte Heath Slater/Brie Bella.


**Hola a todos ¡ Si soy yo otra vez ,tengo que deciros algo he cambiado un poco la historia ya que bueno me pareció un poco cursi el principio así que la he vuelto a que os guste y perdonad.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Solía ser una de esas noches como siempre en el Friday Night Smackdown :pelea ,emoción y hacer disfrutar a la gente .En el backstage del programa se encontraba Eve con otras Divas de la WWE Raw:Gail Kim , Bella twins ,Kelly Kelly y se estaban preparando para el evento y se habalaban unas con las otras de lo que habían hecho ,por ejemplo, o tambien felicitandose por algún combate :

-Bueno ya falta poco para Wrestlemania XXVII ¡-exclamó Melina.

-Ja,ja...Si tienes razón me pregunto que sorpresas haberá este año -contesto Kelly mientras sonreia.

-Pues combates a lo grande ,y música,y piroctenia y...-dijo Gail kim.

-Como puedes saber tanto si solo llevas un año ?-pregunto Eve tambien riendo.

-Es lo que tiene aunque no lo creais cuando aún estaba en TNA veía Wrestlemania y lo que no me puedo creer es que este en este evento ¡Estoy emocionada ¡.

-Quien no ?¡-Dijo Nikki

-Pero creo que te ha faltado una cosa Kim..-aclaro Brie- Que tambien habrá chicos guapos.

-Ahí hablaste mi amiga-contesto Melina chocando la mano con la Bella.

Todas sonreían por el comentario de Brie ,menos se dio cuenta ,dejo el grupo se fue a preguntarle y consolarle a Eve:

- Estás bien ?-pregunto Gail Kim pasandole la mano a Eve por la espalda.

- Ahh...Sí ,claro estoy bien.

-No será lo de la última – interrumpio Melina con las demás alrededor de Eve.

Los últimos años no fueron los mejores para Eve. Había roto con Cris Masters .Parecía ser un chico muy guapo,atrativo y simpático,pero de que le servía si al final no era el tipo de hombre que ella mundo se fue abajo cuando él intento explicarle que entre él y ella no había nada pero Eve no lo veia de esa forma.

-Olvídalo -la consolo Kelly.

-Sí...-suspiro Eve y todas la abrazaron para que se sintiera bien.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escucho un grito:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-

-Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Brie abrazandose a su otra hermana en un tono de asustada.

-No lo sé pero será mejor que vayamos a ver.-dijo Kelly en un tono demás hicieron un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y enseguida llegaron vieron a Daniel Bryan tirado en el suelo:

-Oh dios mío ¡Daniel estás bien ?-preguntaron las Bellas entre todas mientras lo ayudaban Eve fijó en su pierna derecha y parecía tener un rasguño .La herida le estaba sangrando:

-Daniel te llevaremos a enfermería que tienes una hemorragia.

* * *

><p>Daniel y las Divas se encontraban en la enfermería .Había una mujer ,seguramente de unos 40 años .Después de revisarle la pierna y vendarsela ,Eve pregutnó:<p>

-Es grave ?

-No...-dijo la medica-pero si que necesita reposo.

-Joder...augh-dijo Daniel mientras se quejaba de la pierna-Esos...cabrones ...cuando los vea se va a ente...augh.-En ese momento Daniel estba pesando en la paliza por lo que stuvo a punto de levantarse ya que las Bella lo médica se cercó a él :

-Escucha,no hagas esfuerzos .Te mandare una baja.

Eve se quedó pensando en esos "cabrones" según sería ? Por que atacarían a Daniel ? Es que aparte atacan a alguien más aparte de él ? .El interés le un momento ,sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al abrir la puerta de un portazo:

-Doctora -Era BigShow-traigo a Kane .Lo he encontre tirado en la sala del catering-Nig Show traía consigo a Kane pero este tenía una ciactriz en la cabeza sagrando.

- Ay...Señor , menuda noche voy a tener .-se dijo asi misma la doctora.

Para Eve esto ya era aún más raro y ya le olía a gato ,Daniel y ahora, ,esto , lo podría hacer la mismas o la misma persona?

Las Divas y Big Show se fueron para afuera de la enfermerí como el y ellas estaban hablando.

-Dios mío quien podría haber echo esto ?-preguntó Melina con preocupación.

-No lo sé , la verdad en Smack Down no es muy común estas cosas- afirmó Kelly.

Eve dejo de observar a sus amigas y se fijo en Big ía malenfurecido.AÉl estaba apretando los puños:

-Tal vez fueron ellos...

Las Divas lo vieron con una cara de interrogación.

-Ellos ?...Quién ?

-Hace poco ,en Smack Down,se creó un nuevo grupo .El líder se encontraba en Raw y formaba parte del grupo The Nexus tambien siendo el líder de la banda.

-EH?¡Los Nexus?¡-gritaron las Divas ,todas menos Eve.

-Nexus?-La verdad Eve había oído hablar sobre ese grupo y sabía que hacían las mismas cosas que ahora ,pero no tuvo la ocasión de encontrarse con ellos.

-Sí,los Nexus Eve-dijo Kim con cara de preocupación.-Nunca has oído hablar sobre ellos ?

-He oído algo pero en realidad no sé quienes eran.-dijo Eve

-Ahora el grupo se llama The Corre solamente tiene 4 miembros.-Afrimó Big la preocupante conversación,un técnico fue a visarles de que se fueran Show estaba listo para salir .Las Divas le dijeron suerte aunque Eve se temía algo.

* * *

><p>Big se dirigía al algo nervioso y preocupado por Kane y ese nerviosismo lo tapaba mediante una ir hasta el ring había que pasar por un túnel estaba a punto de salir ,4 hombres se fueron acercando a él daba unos cuantos pasos más para átras y les pregunto conc ara de enfado:<p>

-Que quereis ?

Un hombre alto ,con la camiseta negra donde ponía "The Corre",tatuaje en brazo izquierdo y asi algo atractivo se acercó:

-Que crees tú ?-dijo en un acento fuerte británico-Ya hemos derrocado a dos ahora vamos a por tres.

Big dudaba:no sabía si escapar o enfrentarse,Tras unos segundos decidió enfrentarse .Empezo a darle puñetazos a los miembros,pero uno de ellos lo cogió y le cayó una lluvia de és ,como habia como una especie de contendores grandes,lo lanzaron contra etsa vez Big tambien se hizo una cicatriz en la cabeza y estba tirado en el suelo hombre británico se acercó y se arrodillo:

-Esto un mejor que nos respeteis o si no atenderos a las .

El grupo se marchó,dejando a Big en el suelo tirado.

**Ahora creo que mejore la historia un poquito.**


End file.
